Meditation
by blueturtlepower4ever
Summary: Raven meditates. Leo meditates. Only makes sense that one day they meet on the Astral Plane.
1. Chapter 1

**Idea I've had for ages that I finally felt inspired enough to write. In my opinion, there aren't enough TMNT/TT fics out there. Enjoy!**

Meditation

Leo shut his door behind him, leaned against it, and sighed as he slide down into a sitting position. It had been an exhausting day. Training, patrol, chores, breaking up arguments, dealing with his unruly brothers and the Foot . . .

All that wore a turtle out, even a teenage mutant ninja turtle. Not to mention stressed him out. All that responsibility and duty could drive a guy up the wall. Plus the fact that his brothers practically persicutated him for it.

"Don't be such a party pooper."

"What a stick in the mud."

"Can't you do something fun for a change?"

They didn't understand he was trying to keep them safe. And what was wrong with liking calm activities like reading or training?

On days like today, there was only one cure. Leo got up from his slump on the floor and sat down crisscross on his tatami mat. He lit some candles and shut his eyes, letting go of everything, delving deep into a meditative state.

* * *

Raven walked as fast as she could without flat-out running to her room. The door slid shut behind her and she leaned against it and sighed in relief. She blew a purple lock out of her eyes and calmed herself. Another day where everything seemed to irratate her. Beast Boy's extremely unfunny jokes, Cyborg's constant yelling, Starfire's attempts at "bonding time", and even Robin added to her bad mood with his constant training. Don't ask how that ticked her; it just did.

Raven had silently fumed all day long until all that frustration had released itself in a magic blast, blowing up the monitor/window.

Raven took another deep breath. She needed to get her emotions back under control. Which meant meditation. She locked her door and moved to the center of her room. She sat crosslegged and started muttering. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos . . ." She began to levitate and dove into her Astral Plane.

* * *

Deep into meditation, Leo entered the Astral Plane. He smiled and looked around. He rarely got deep enough to reach the distant place. The place he was in resembled a rooftop in New York City, high above the street, more stars then he would ever see through the smog of the real thing shining above his head. His typical landing spot. He had talked to Master Splinter and he had said it was different for everyone. Master Splinter, for example, ended up in the garden tended by his beloved Teng Shen back in Japan.

Leo looked around some more, and noticed something new. A staircase made of indigo mist, leading up into the sky. He had never seen this before. Usually, he couldn't leave the rooftop, and would stand and think through things or simply enjoy the peace. He hesitantly made his way to the bottom and placed a hand on the bottom step. To his slight surprise, his hand encountered a puffy surface, kind of like cotton candy but not sticky, instead of passing right through. He lifted his foot and set it down on the step, then did the same with his other. The staircase held him, and on impulse climbed the flight of stairs. He didn't know where he was going, or what would happen when he reached the end, or even why he was doing this. He had nothing . . . execpt a feeling.

After what felt like a hundred steps, he reached a simple brown wooden door, marked with a black bird ringed in white, wings stretched out in flight. On the right, a golden doorknob called out to Leo. Should he open it?

'I didn't come all this way to turn back at the destination.' He thought, and grasped the doorknob in his hand, turned it, and feeling no resistance, pushed it open.

* * *

Eyes shut, working through her emotions in the Astral Plane, Raven couldn't have been more surprised when she heard a creaking behind her. Her eyes flew open and she whirled around. Where before when she had first entered there had been only empty space, a door rested on the rock path floating in space. A door creaking open. Raven backed up and raised her hands, a spell beginning to form on her fingertips. The door finally opened all the way, and revealed a strange looking creature. When it saw her, and the magic clumping on her hands, it raised its own in a peaceful gesture.

"Whoa! Hey! It's okay! I won't hurt you, I promise!" It - he, from the sound of its voice - said quickly. Raven narrowed her eyes warily and gave the creature a once over. He wasn't the strangest thing she had ever seen, but he was weird. Green with large hands with only three fingers, large feet, and a shell of all things, he stood about 5'5", and had pads on his knees and elbows. His ankles, arms, and 3 fingers had dojo wraps wound tightly around him, and a belt was worn snug around the waist with a strap thrown over his shoulder carrying a double sheath with two swords. The only other thing he wore was a blue mask framing azure eyes that pleaded sincerity, kindness, and trust.

Raven lowered her hands, but only slightly. "Who are you, and what are you doing here? How did you even get here?"

"My name is Leonardo, or Leo. I mean you no harm, and I don't really know. I was meditating in my room when I reached the Astral Plane. There was a staircase I had never seen before, and I climbed it. There was a door at the top and when I opened it, I ended up here." He smiled slightly, eyes slightly nervous. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you, and where exactly is here?"

Raven lowered her hands completely, and allowed the magic to return to her. "I am Raven, and this is my Astral Plane." She answered in her monotone voice.

"Oh. I'm sorry for intruding. I had no idea where the staircase would go. I didn't mean to interrupt your meditation. I know I hate it when my brothers interrupt me." Leo smiled wider, trying to show he was a friend.

"Tell me about it. My friends interrupt all the time and I find it very annoying." Raven didn't know why she said that to the stranger - Leo, she told herself. There was something trustful about him.

"Um, I know this probably sounds weird, or, well, maybe not, but are you from Earth? Um, Dimension Third Earth?" Leo had met so many aliens and people from other dimensions, he liked to make sure.

"Yes." Raven said shortly.

"Oh. Good to know. You wouldn't believe how many people I've met from from other planets or dimensions."

"I've met quite a few myself." Raven said, slightly amused.

"Really? So it's not just me and my brothers with all that wonderful luck?" Raven chuckled, to her surprise. She laughed. She actually laughed. At an actual person, or whatever Leo was. She rarely found anyone funny, but Leo was actually funny.

"My friends and I get around a lot." She said deadpan. "So, what are you?"

"I'm a turtle. A mutant turtle." Leo said, a slight pink tinge surfacing on his cheeks.

"A mutant turtle. Sure. Why not? I've seen weirder." Raven shrugged.

"Really?" The top of Leo's mask rose, like he was raising eyebrows. "Sounds like you have a pretty good story."

"Stories. The things I could tell you would blow your mind."

"Try me." Leo smirked. "I fight invading aliens on a regular basis. Not much surprises me anymore."

"My friends and I fight evil everyday. Bank robbers to demons to criminal masterminds." Why was she telling him this? Why would she basically brag to a stranger?

"Robbers and masterminds, yes. Never fought a demon, though. We have fought mutants and aliens. They just won't give up."

"Whose "we"?"

"My brothers and me. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey." Leo smiled, then froze as his eyes glazed over. He stared at nothing, then snapped back to her. "Speaking of my brothers, one of them is banging on my door. Again. I've gotta go." He turned back to the closed door and opened it. He started to step through, then paused and looked over his shoulder.

"Um, if I can, would it be alright if I came back? I don't get the chance to make friends very often, what with my apperance, and you're really nice to talk to."

Raven was shocked by his question. He wanted to come back, and talk to HER? The very idea astounded her. But her answer astounded her more.

"Sure." Leo smiled at her, then walked through the dopr and shut it behind him. It vanished in a blink of light, and Raven was shot out of her meditation. She opened her eyes to see her room. She sat herself back down on the floor and stared at the far wall. What a strange vistor. His apperance, his comments, his actions. But what was strangest of all was Raven looked forward to seeing him again.

**So? What did you think? This will probably be a oneshot, unless I get an idea and write another chapter. But I have a lot of other stories I'm working on, so maybe not. I don't know. My mind is a mixed-up place.**

**REVIEW! Or I will call Slade and tell him to get you! *try to do so, Slade refuses***

**Hehehe . . . **

**Please?**


	2. Authors Note

**A Note From Katana,**

**Um, hey. To everyone who's reading this because they favorite/followed this, thank you so much for taking an interest in the story. Well, I have two things to say.**

**One, I decided this will in fact be a one shot.**

**Two, I have started another TMNT/TT fic that uses this one shot as it's prologue. So in a way the story is continued. I would have just kept it going here, but well, it just felt right to give it a separate story because the multi-chapter fiction follows a different plot than Meditation would if I continued it. The story is called The Newest Teen Titan. Check it out! Including the prologue I have three chapters up. I think (well, I****_ hope_****) you'll like it.**

**Thanks again for reading my work! **

**Sayonara!**

**-Katana**


End file.
